No Emergency or Mistletoe
by SandraDeee
Summary: In the aftermath of their kiss on Main Street, Jake and Heather discover that artificial mistletoe can be quite potent.


**Author's Note:** A special thanks goes out to my fabulous beta Skyrose.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I do not own _Jericho_, its characters, etc. I can also promise that no characters were harmed in the making of this fanfiction. In fact, I'm fairly certain they're better off than they started.

* * *

Outside, the snow blanketed the ground with a pristine whiteness, made all the brighter by the full moon emerging from behind feathery clouds. A bone-biting cold—a near record cold for December, according to Hal Johanson, the Jericho High science teacher and amateur meteorologist—had most staying home, emerging only when necessary. At one time, Heather Lisinski would have welcomed the wintery weather, indulged in a favorite book, sipped hot chocolate, and perhaps wallowed in a balmy bubble bath.

That was before.

Inside town hall, the bone-biting cold from outside was replaced by more of a bone-gnawing coolness. It was not cold, per se, but Heather definitely planned to keep bundled up as she unwound the metallic garland spooled on a cardboard tube. The garland would adorn the stairs leading from the lobby to the second floor of the building where many offices—including that of the mayor—were housed.

"Glad to see the important stuff is getting taken care of around here," Gray Anderson muttered as he walked up the stairs, the sarcasm tingeing his voice not lost upon her.

"Merry Christmas," Heather replied flashing a smile. Her father had always told her that when people were not nice to kill them with kindness. Made sense. The other alternative involved finding a new home for the garland down the newly elected mayor's throat.

_Actually, the 'important stuff' is taken care of, thank you very much, Mayor Anderson, _Heather thought to herself. Jimmy Taylor had shown up at her door an hour earlier, sheepishly asking if she would come take a look at the thermostat on the heating and cooling unit in town hall. Cal Haines, who worked over at Jericho H&C, had trekked south for the winter, taking his wife and two daughters with him. Heather was the only one other than Jake that might know how to fix it, Jimmy explained, but Jake was out hunting. So Heather agreed, set her fire screen in place, bundled up in extra layers, and walked back with Jimmy to town hall. It had taken only about fifteen minutes to figure out the problem was with the heat anticipator in the thermostat controls and only a few minutes more to correct the problem once Jimmy fetched a paperclip for her.

Heather fixed _that_ problem, but the one problem she couldn't fix was that the generator which powered the heating unit was not going to last indefinitely without more fuel. While walking past the council meeting room, she spotted a chalkboard, which listed the inventory of fuel and other necessary supplies the town had. It didn't look good for them, Heather had to admit, and she wondered how many people knew just how dire the situation was.

As she returned the bag of tools that she had taken from the sheriff's department's storage closet, she spotted the box of Christmas decorations and an idea formed. So, no, she couldn't solve the bigger problem, but she could at least spread some cheer. Maybe it was frivolous or silly, maybe no one wanted to celebrate the holiday season, but Heather could not bear to leave the decorations boxed in the closet, unused.

"You'll have to overlook Mayor Anderson," Jimmy commented, his voice low as he passed by Heather. "He's got his hands full."

"I'll say," Heather replied. She did not envy Gray Anderson in the least. The man thought he could do a better job than Johnston Green—which she doubted—and as she worked through the problems they would likely be encountering as winter progressed, it was enough to bow her over. But what use was dwelling on the bad? There had to be some good, and she would find it. And for now, that goodness would be the Christmas holiday.

It was then that she felt the draft of the front doors of the town hall open. She turned her head to see who had entered. It was Jake.

Despite the cold, Heather felt her cheeks grow warm. She had seen him around here and there, but she hadn't spent much time with him in the last few weeks. Not since he was getting ready to go to Rogue River to find antibiotics for his father. Not since she had kissed him in the middle of Main Street.

She felt like such an idiot.

For a few days, she could tell herself that it was okay that they had not had the opportunity to talk. After all, it had been one thing after another. The trip to Rogue River, the standoff with Ravenwood, the election, Roger and the refugees showing up…but everything had been fairly quiet around town, except for the growing concerns over fuel and heat. So her ability to rationalize Jake's avoidance of her fell by the wayside, and she accepted the fact that he just wasn't that into her.

But still, she felt like an idiot.

Maybe he wouldn't notice her, Heather thought as she started to turn back to what she was doing. But no. Their eyes met. Things might've been weird, but the situation was not hostile. There was no way to ignore him now, especially since he was walking toward her.

"Um…hey." Inwardly she groaned. Why couldn't she think of something witty to say? Heck, she would have settled for halfway articulate. If he noticed, though, he did not let on.

"Hey," he replied before lifting his hands to his mouth and blowing hot air on them in an attempt to warm them.

"It's really cold out. Any luck hunting?"

Jake's brows furrowed. "How did you…?"

"Jimmy mentioned it when he came to get me."

"To decorate the lobby?" Jake asked retrieving a large red bow from the box of decorations on the floor. "Must be a slow day in the sheriff's department."

"This place could use some cheer," she hedged taking the bow from him and securing it to the stair railing. She tilted her head appraising the decoration's positioning before turning back to him. "So, slow day hunting?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you changed the subject when I asked you about it."

Jake chewed on the inside of his mouth. Truth was the deer had been overhunted. He hadn't even seen _signs_ of one, let alone an actual animal. Same went for small game, like rabbits and squirrels. "It's gonna be a long winter, and it's not even officially started yet."

Heather nodded, taking in the information he gave her in a roundabout way. "How's your dad?"

A wry smile played upon his lips. "Ornery as hell. Sure sign he's getting better."

"That's good." Heather stuffed her hands in her pockets. "I'm glad to hear it."

"You helped keep him alive long enough for us to get back. Thanks."

"No thanks are necessary. I'm just glad he's okay and that you made it back in one piece."

"Told you I would," Jake replied.

"Yes, you did. Still I couldn't help but worry."

"You were worried about me?"

The increasing warmth that spread over Heather's cheeks served as a direct contrast to the surprise on Jake's features. "Yeah. I was. I mean, we all were. The whole town. You mean a lot to…to everyone." She paused. "It's funny. Well, not funny haha. Funny ironic. You were leaving when the attacks happened, weren't you?"

He crossed his arms, tucking his hands under his arms in an attempt to warm them. "Doesn't look like I'll be going anywhere anytime soon."

"What's it like out there?"

Jake considered her words for a minute, debating how much to reveal to her. "It's changed."

Heather shook her head, silently reprimanding herself. Of course it had changed. "Very unsafe?"

"The world was never a safe place," he asserted as he stranded some garland along the railing. "Just enjoyed the illusion of safety. Now there's no more illusion."

Heather frowned. "I had hoped…" her voice trailed off. "I saw the chart that Mayor Anderson made detailing the supplies we have left. We need things we can't get here. Fuel, for instance. The time's going to come when we'll have to venture out."

"We'll do what we have to do. Until then," Jake picked up tinsel, "we'll do the best with what we have." He placed it on the railing.

Heather nodded and, recognizing that their problems would still be there in the morning, decided to worry about the what-if's tomorrow. There was nothing to be done this evening other than enjoy the cheer that the holidays could bring in even the most dreary of times.

Evaluating Jake's placement of the decoration, she commented, "That's a little lopsided. Oh, and tangled."

"Tinsel police," his mild accusation was tinged with humor. Some of the weight he had been carrying on his shoulders when he entered town hall seemed to evaporate, she noticed.

"No one can be good at everything," she replied straightening the tinsel. "Not even you."

Jake half-snorted/half-chuckled as he perused the contents of the decorations boxes. "How'd I get roped into this abuse?"

"Same way you always do," Heather shot back. "Wrong place, wrong time."

Her eyes widened when she saw what he removed from the box.

Jake held up artificial mistletoe between his thumb and forefinger. "Not sure it's safe to put this up. Would hate to see it fall into the wrong hands."

Heather groaned inwardly. Was Jake referring to their kiss on Main Street?

Jake lowered his voice. "Heard some of the men in town have started to talk about settling down. Bill Kohler, for instance."

Her trepidation from the moment before eased. So he wasn't referring to them. That was good. But were they ever going to talk about it? Did she even want to talk about it with him? The fact that they hadn't talked about it and that the kiss happened weeks ago spoke volumes in and of itself.

"Right. I would hate to see some poor, unsuspecting soul fall victim to an impromptu kiss."

At that instant, she would have been perfectly content if a sinkhole would have opened up in the middle of town hall, swallowed her, and closed itself again. This was—this was _awful! _Why did she do this around him? Why did she say things that were so ridiculous, so absurd? The only thing missing was a reference to giant irradiated ants, but she was sure that if the conversation went on long enough, she'd bring up that shining moment, as well.

Amusement shone in Jake's brown eyes. His expressive eyes were one of his features that she admittedly admired the most. Yet now they were laughing. _He_ was laughing without actually laughing.

Without saying a word, Jake grabbed a pin from a small container in the decorations box, walked to the doorway that led down the hall toward the sheriff's department, and fastened the mistletoe above the doorframe. "You want to come inspect it? Make sure I hung it right?"

"Looks fine from here."

"I thought the tinsel police were supposed to be thorough."

"The tinsel police are. The mistletoe police, on the other hand…"

He lifted his eyebrows, his expression suggesting his impatience. Reluctantly, she walked the few feet where Jake stood near the doorway. She looked up to satisfy his request for an inspection. It was then that she felt his hands on her arms steering her directly under the doorway—and under the mistletoe. "Best view is from here."

Her mouth felt dry. "It looks fine."

"Sure does."

Heather drew in a breath when she realized that he wasn't looking at the mistletoe. His gaze was focused directly on her. His hands slid up her arms, along her shoulders, and rested at the nape of her neck. Without another word, he drew closer to her. And then his lips brushed against hers. At first, his touch was gentle, an exploration, but soon, she could feel the urgency within the kiss.

She felt tingling from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. This wasn't happening. This was…this was…crazy. Impossible. Foolish. But her body warred against her mind, for this was also breathtaking. Delicious. Tantalizing.

No.

They hadn't talked in weeks, and now within a few minutes, he was kissing her?

_No._

She broke from the kiss and lifted her hand to her lips as though she could feel the ghost of his kiss.

"You…you just kissed me in the middle of town hall."

"You kissed me in the middle of Main Street."

"I was afraid I'd never see you again." She took a step back and frowned. "But that was _weeks _ago." Her indirect indictment hung in the air.

Jake winced, and she imagined he was inwardly cursing. "Heather, I'm…"

She shook her head and interrupted. "Don't. Don't say it."

"I don't get to apologize?"

"Why now?" Heather demanded. "I _really_ don't understand you." She retreated to the staircase and began picking up miscellaneous decorations, which had in her quest to find matching pieces been strewn about, and placing them in the storage box. "I'm a big girl, Jake. I can handle rejection just fine. What I can't handle is someone playing games with me."

"Heather—"

She picked up the box. "I'll see you around." With that, she hurried to the closet where she'd found the box of decorations, returned the box, and then let herself out of town hall, taking one of the side doors.

* * *

Heather had only been home for a few minutes when she heard a knock on her door. She didn't even have to look out the door's peephole to know who it was. _Maybe if I stay quiet, he'll go away_, she thought.

But it was as if he'd read her mind because a moment later, she heard him call out, "Heather, I know you're in there. Fresh tracks in the snow."

She said nothing.

"You gonna freeze me out?"

Heather stopped and considered his words and the fact they could be taken either literally or figuratively. But wasn't the problem with him? She never knew how to take Jake Green. He'd given her every indication that he was interested, and just like that, he backed off. And then without warning, he went from 0-60.

Still she said nothing.

"Are we gonna put on a show for the neighbors?"

_That_ got her moving. Crossing the short hallway, she made her way to the door and turned the knob. She stood aside, motioned for him to come in, and closed the door after he did.

"Why are you here?" she demanded, breaking her silence.

"I couldn't leave things like they were."

He sure had no problem leaving her hanging and then swooping in and acting like the last several weeks never happened! Heather pushed past him and headed toward the living room. Jake followed.

She'd barely made it home before he came intruding upon her… goodness, what would she call it? Her stewing time? With her back turned to him, she pulled the fire screen from the fireplace, glad to see that the coals were still an angry reddish-orange. That would make getting a fire going much easier. At least one thing would be easy this night.

"Fine, Jake. We're fine. No harm. No foul." But the tone of her voice, punctuated by the white-knuckled grip she had on the fire poker, told him otherwise.

"No, we're not," he replied as she sent sparks flying upward while tending the fire. "You think all of this is just some game to me. I'm not that guy. I wouldn't do that. Not to you."

She returned the poker to its stand, dusted off her hands, and turned to look him square in the eyes. "Do we really need to rehash this? Besides, I thought your MO was avoidance."

From the look on his face, she could tell her words hit home. "I was an idiot. I deserve that and worse."

Heather took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not out to punish you, but I'm also not out to punish myself. This push-and-pull, I'm not going to do it. You can't ignore me for weeks and then swoop in and kiss me like nothing's happened." _No matter how good the kiss….Or how just looking at you now makes my heart speed up…._

"If you're waiting for an apology for that kiss, you're not going to get one. I'm not sorry." His matter-of-fact tone, along with the firm line of his lips, accented his point and served to confuse Heather further.

She crossed her arms. "Why did you kiss me? And _don't_ tell me the mistletoe made you do it."

"I know better than to place the blame there."

"Good, because it wasn't even real mistletoe."

Half smiling despite himself, he shook his head, reached out, and tugged at her forearms. Once he had her arms loosened from their confrontational stance, he pulled her toward him. Heather was too stunned to offer resistance. His voice low and husky, he responded, "That kiss had nothing to do with mistletoe and everything to do with you." With his right hand, he lightly caressed her cheek before moving to cup the back of her neck. Leaning down so that their foreheads touched, he added, "Do you have any idea how hard it's been to stay away from you?"

Feeling the warmth of him, from his body against hers to his breath on her cheeks, she found it difficult to think _what _to say let alone to form the words. But she tried to push that aside. She needed to know. And she needed him to know just how ridiculous the whole thing was. "Jake, we get along. _Or did._ We work well together. We joke around. Above all else, we've been friends. Why would you think you have to stay away?" Heather asked, her tone softening from anger to hurt.

"God, I'm not good at this," he muttered as he abruptly pulled away. He turned his back to her and stared into the fire. "Look, of all the things happening right now, the bombs, the shortages, winter coming up, you're what scares me most."

"Great. Just what ever girl wants. To be called scary and be compared to really horrible things," she replied wryly. "Thanks, Jake."

Jake spun back around. "Would you stop looking for a fight? You scare me because you make me _feel,_ okay?" Gone was the even, matter-of-fact tone. He sounded positively frustrated, and Heather got the impression that it wasn't easy for him to reveal as much as he did.

"_What?"_

"You make me feel things that I didn't even know I could feel anymore. All that damn perkiness and hope and...goodness. You drive me crazy, you know it?"

She raised her brows. "Would you prefer it if I were sullen and moody and evil?"

Jake squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingers and exhaled loudly before answering. "With things the way they are, I don't know if I can do what I'm afraid'll have to be done when the time comes if I'm worried about you, about losing you, about disappointing you, about you putting yourself in danger, about putting myself in danger..." He broke off when he saw the surprise written across her face. "It's the wrong time to be starting something new when the whole world's gone to hell."

"So let me get this straight. You came here to tell me you're not sorry for kissing me, that you're not playing games, but you don't want to start anything because you're afraid something might happen to one of us? Oh my goodness, that has to be one of the most convoluted things I've ever heard!" she scoffed.

Hearing it aloud made Jake grumpy, as evidenced by the furrowing of his dark brows. "You're the one that wanted an explanation."

"Yeah, but I at least expected it to make sense! Jake, you are one of the smartest people I've ever met, but that's just--"

"Heard you the first time," he interjected.

Heather sighed, the only reaction that seemed appropriate considering she wasn't sure whether to laugh or scream, or whether to hug him or slug him. "How many years have your parents been married?"

"Nearly thirty-five."

"And do you think your dad would be better off without her because things are tough out there? Would _she_ be better off without _him_?"

"Of course not."

"I'm not an expert. I would never claim to be. But I do know this: in a good relationship, two people grow stronger from being with one another, not weaker." She took a deep breath and found herself on the verge of giggling. "And I can't believe that any man who would strap explosives to himself could ever be scared of little ol' me."

"The wire stripping and tinsel hanging skills _are_ pretty intimidating," he conceded before turning serious again. "You're different from anyone I've ever known before, and I don't want to mess this up."

"Then don't mess it up," Heather replied simply. She grabbed hold of his jacket, tugging at it slightly before running her hands up his chest, and settling on his shoulders. Her lashes lowered slightly before she looked up at him. "I'm going to kiss you again. It's the middle of my living room, not the middle of Main Street, and there's no emergency."

"Or mistletoe," Jake added.

"_Fake_ mistletoe," Heather corrected.

"Do you always have to be right?"

But Heather merely responded with a smile before standing on her tiptoes and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

**The End**


End file.
